Too Much To handle
by imma-pirate
Summary: SakuNaru X NaruSasu ' well… urm…. I have feelings for you, feelings like between you and Sakura.' 'Sasuke was scared he was gonna laugh.'
1. Starting A New Life

This is rated ma because it contains explicit language and reference to sex

This story is based on Naruto and the world of loveless if you haven't seen the show/read the manga/or ever heard of it (kinda like me), then all you need to know that you have cat ears/tail until your virginity is lost, but you can get fake cat ears/tails

Prelude

The leaf village, once a nice place to live, had many trainers of jutsu. It once had a ninja academy. But once Hokage (pronounced hoe-car-gay), the village fell under deep attack from other villages. The sand, the sound and the mist villages all attacked to take control.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Kakashi were the only ninjas left from the leaf village. Kakashi wiped their memories of everything to do with the village and made sure that they thought that he was their dad. They had to go and live in the city with the rest of the world and Kakashi took away their ninja head bands and locked them away forever.

Chapter1: Starting A New Life

"But dad she slapped me for no reason! It's no fair that bitch Ino does what she wants all the time," Naruto retorted unjustified "I bet you didn't know she was pregnant! Oops err joking" Ino was in trouble this time.

"INO, GET HERE THIS INSTANT! Is this true what Naruto told me?" Kakashi interrogated.

"Yes daddy." Ino mumbled. She shot a gaze at Naruto.

"What have I told you about having sex before your 16?"

"You shouldn't" Ino was about to cry.

"What are the other girls going to say at school? The lil whore, like they did last time" Kakashi asked sternly. Sasuke was trying to sneak out to have a drag but Kakashi saw him. "Sasuke, the fags." Sasuke sighed.

"Can't blame my self for trying, again" He told himself.

"Not so fast, all of them." Kakashi grabbed him tight. Sasuke pulled out 13 packs of fags from his pants and his bag. "Do you want cancer, Sasuke?"

"No dad"

"Well then stop smoking!" Kakashi looked at Ino again. "were going to have to tell the head teacher you've got cancer and you've had to have you hair all cut off and you don't' want to laughed at." Kakashi sighed _I didn't realise looking after these for would be so bad_ he thought.

Kakashi stopped outside of school. "right, Sasuke no smoking, Naruto stop groping your sister she may be your girlfriend but no need to show how much you love her in public and Sakura, no cheating on Naruto."

"Oh Kakashi" they all chorused.

Everyone jumped out the car.

"I'll see you all in class." Kakashi shouted. Naruto snogged Sakura.

"I'll see you later babe, Sasuke and me are going to meet Gaara." Naruto hugged Sakura and ran after Sasuke.

"Bye baby" Sakura shouted. _Gaara I've heard that name before. _Sasuke looked at Naruto running. _God doesn't he look sexy_ thought Sasuke. Naruto reached him and saw that Gaara wasn't there.

"Hmph he mustn't be at school today." Naruto guessed. "Let's go back to Sakura." And as Naruto turn to walk away Sasuke grabbed his tail.

"Naruto I have something to ask." He said.

"Okay then what is it?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Do you l…. like me?" he stuttered.

"Ye you're a great friend!" he smiled at Sasuke.

"No I mean do you love me?" Sasuke blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Naruto scared to even ask.

"Doesn't matter" he went to walk away but Naruto grabbed his tail.

"I'm not going to laugh." Naruto said with kind eyes.

" well… ur…. I have feelings for you, feelings like between you and Sakura." Sasuke was scared he was gonna laugh.

" so you have gay feelings for me?" Naruto asked understanding most of what Sasuke had said.

"ye." Sasuke mumbled.

" well if I kiss you now then, if you feel nothing then you don't have a crush on me, but if you feel lots of things then we all know what that means. Up for it?" Naruto asked.

" ok sounds alright" Sasuke said perking up.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2: The Kiss

Naruto went in to kiss him. His lips touched his._ He is sexy and a good kisser no wonder Sakura likes him so much _Sasuke thought. They and Sasuke stuck his hands up Naruto's shirt. Naruto was mesemerised by Sasuke's lips he didn't fell Sasuke's hands up his shirt.

"NARUTO, YOU CHEAING BASTERD!" Sakura shouted. Everyone looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was looking at Sakura with Sasuke up his shirt and on his lips. Sakura started to cry.

"Sakura……." He called out. "Sorry Sasuke I need to tell her about you know what." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Oh shit now everyone knows that I'm gay. Doesn't matter Naruto everyone knows anyway." Sasuke sighed. _What a fuck up today has been, I could die for a fag _Sasuke thought. Naruto raced past Gaara as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Hi……. Naruto." He said

**Note: Gaara in my story has been exorcised of his inner demon and also has his memory wiped. His sand gourd as been locked up in a safe case.**

Gaara had a sand cloud blown into his face, but he continued over to Sasuke. "What's wrong with him?" Gaara investigated.

"Well……" Sasuke told Gaara about what had happened. "So he has gone to see if she'll take him back."

"That's bad hmph at least you got a good kiss out of it." Gaara laughed. Sasuke sniggered. The bell for class went. Naruto came abruptly to a stop.

"Aww fuck sake this day is such a cock-up." Naruto mumbled. Their first lesson was maths; they were all in the same group so they had everything together.

"Quiet everyone!" Kakashi shouted. "Can I quickly see Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke?"

"What for so you can have a three some Mr Hackmo."Sniggered one of his students.

"Whoever said that will have three weeks of detention if I find out who it was." Kakashi warned. Them three had walked outside the class room. " Sakura told me what you two were up to. What were you thinking? I'm your dad and if they the head master finds out what you've been doing then I'll lose my job. Luckily no teachers saw you."

"Kakashi, it was my fault." Sasuke admitted. " I like Naruto a bit more than I should and I asked him to test out these feelings and it got a bit out of hand. Sorry and Sakura if it looked like I was stealing your boyfriend." Naruto gave him a 'thanks you saved my bacon' look.

"Well Sasuke if I find out you try stealing other girls boyfriends again, you'll have a 3 week detention and 3 month grounding." Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke walked back in the room with Kakashi but Naruto was speaking to Sakura.

"I'm sorry but Sasuke was really worried about what he was feeling. I didn't want to let down my foster brother. Can I have a kiss?" Naruto asked. He quickly kissed her and they walked into the class room.

Maths seemed to drag on forever for Naruto. The bell went for science. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked down to science.

"Naruto I'll see you in science honey" she smiled at him and kissed him. "Sasuke." He ignored her so she yanked on his tail.

"Ow, what are you doing? Oh its you Sakura"

"Don't you 'oh it's Sakura' me, you boyfriend stealer." Sakura howled


	3. He's My Boyfriend

Chapter 3: He's My Boyfriend

"Boyfriend stealer!? I didn't steal your boyfriend! Ok all I did was kiss him, if I had stole your boyfriend he would have no ears or a tail!" Sasuke defended against her accusations.

"You've got a point but you kissed him and you put your hand up his shirt. No is that not what most people call seducing someone." Sakura retorted.

"Look I don't have the time to do this, you can say what you want I like your boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sasuke slung his bag onto one of his shoulders and continued over to Naruto who had stood waiting for Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke but his hand around Naruto's hip.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura barked. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads.

"Sakura shut up, god sometimes I wish there was a sock big enough to fit in your ginormas mouth." Sasuke and Naruto laughed. Sasuke winked at Sakura whose eyes were burning white.

They got into science and Sasuke whispered something into Naruto's cat ears and Naruto's ears went straight.

"Naruto sit next to me!" Sakura shouted over the class room and one of the other girls turned round.

"Hahaha shame Sakura got turned down by your boyfriend, I think he has changed after that one kiss." The girl said

"I think your right." Sakura gave up hope. Sasuke and Naruto were passing notes all lesson. Lesson ended and Sakura was so quick picking and packing her stuff Naruto had barely chance to put his book away. Naruto had felt a disheartened and decided to dump her. The lunch hour seemed to wiz by for Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Naruto for about half an hour, whilst he talked about Sakura.

"I have something to show you Naruto." Sasuke faked. Naruto had given up on women.

"Let me guess it's around by the dumpsters?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke grabbed his sleeve and ran. He and Naruto were laughing for no reason. They reached their goal, the dumpsters. _Well if that bitch thinks she can mess me around again then she can think again_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face. He seemed to be looking into mid air; Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him towards him. Naruto made the first move; he kissed him whilst placing his hands around his ass. Sasuke followed suit and stuck his hands up his shirt and started feeling around then shoved his hands down Naruto's briefs. Naruto jumped at the feel of Sasuke's cold hand. "Your hands are really cold." Naruto laughed and Sasuke had a feel around.

Naruto heard the bell as he was putting his shirt back on and Sasuke pulled his jumper back on.

"What have we got?" Sasuke asked

"Err I think we have gym." Naruto said satisfied. Sasuke and Naruto forgot that your ears and tail disappear when your virginity. They walked in 10 minutes late and got changed, messing around whilst changing. They walked and everyone turned and looked at them. Gaara was staring at them with his mouth almost touching the floor from shock.

"Nice to see you and everything but where are you ears and tails?" Gaara inquired.

"There on our…..ahhhhh" Naruto screamed. He was feeling around on his head. One of the other students decided to make a comment.

"Been playing around behind the dumpsters"

"Shut up now, you to off to the head teachers office, now!" the teacher said. The two of them grabbed their stuff and walked away over to the head masters office.

"Shit if Kakashi finds out we are fucked! And if Sakura and Ino find out they will black mail us like hell." Sasuke fell on the floor. _This is my entire fault and Naruto is going to get expelled for what I did. This day has been the most fucked up ever._ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, don't worry if you get me expelled it was a moment of weakness for both of us so it's half my fault as well." Naruto slumped onto the floor as well.

"How about we run? Away from this got back to the house. No one will think that we are there." Sasuke piped up.

"Well……" before Naruto had time to answer they were out the door and hot wiring a car to get out of there. The car erupt into a prowling noise.

"Kakashi where is Sasuke and that cheating bastard Naruto?" Sakura questioned thinking it was some kind of joke.


	4. The Getaway

Chapter 4: The Getaway

"I don't know" Kakashi replied confused. The head teacher came out.

"I'm looking for one Naruto Uzumaki and one Sasuke Uchiha" he said in an angry tone knowing what they had done.

"They're not here. I haven't the slightest idea where they are." One of the other students walked in and Kakashi watched him walk over to the desk.

"This is for Kakashi, Sasuke gave it to me." The girl said. The receptionist pointed at him. "Sasuke gave me this."

"Thanks." Kakashi read the note aloud. "Dear Kakashi, we've gone out of school for five minutes and tell the head teacher we've hot wired his car. From Naruto and

Sasuke, p.s thanks for the car."

"THAT CHEATING BASTARD, NARUTO USUMAKI! What did you want to see Naruto about anyway?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Well the gym teacher said he and Sasuke came in 10 minutes late and they had no ears or tails, but I had seen them earlier with them fixed to their heads." The head teacher answered bewildered.

"Oh……..ew that's gross!" Sakura cringed. "He must have been really upset. But I don't know why, do you Kakashi?"

"Well one girl had probably upset him by walking out on him" he was staring at Sakura. Sakura realised and then thought he must have his phone on him.

" so Sasuke what's the plan?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"well I was thinking we buy some fake ears and tails because I have enough and I think we should go back to school." Sasuke said a bit unsure. Naruto was looking at him, if not staring. " did you want something Naruto?" Sasuke asked whilst watching the road.

" no I was just looking at you." Naruto laughed.

" what you laughing at?" Sasuke asked a bit bewildered

"something's tickling me." He pulled out his phone." It's Sakura. Should I answer it?" Sasuke looked unsure.

"ye answer it and make something up." Naruto answered the phone.

"hello" "ye ok Sakura calm down" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "she wants to speak to you."

"hello" Sasuke said

"you bastard where are your taking my boy….." Sasuke cut her off.

"what did she say?" Naruto asked.

" lets just say she thinks I'm stealing you off of her even though you have split up." Sasuke replied with a weird tone.

" I haven't told her yet. Well seeing as she's accusing you of everything might as well tell her." Naruto picked up his phone off of Sasuke's lap. The phone rang out and eventually Sakura answered her phone.

"Naruto, where are you? I miss you." Sakura pleaded.

" well there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Naruto said in a sad tone.

" I know what you and Sasuke did if that's what your talking about." She replied in a furious tone.

"no, I decided today that I'm going to …….split up with you." Naruto cut Sakura off.

Sakura sat on the floor, Kakashi was speaking to her but she was just ignoring him.

" Sakura! Answer me!" he barked.

" he…split….up….with…me" Sakura stuttered

"who did" Kakashi asked.

"nar...naru….Naruto" Sakura burst out crying.

" I fell guilty 'cus I kind of cheated on her." Naruto said

"don't worry about she was acting a bit weird when we get home we are going to be in well trouble." Sasuke stopped the car." I think we should go back."

"ye I thin… what!? We can't go back now." Naruto disagreed.

"well the further we go the more we are going to hurt people and we've already hurt one person." Sasuke retorted. Naruto eventually agreed. They drove back to the school. They walked into the reception.


	5. Empty Sorrows

**Note I had a bit of writers block. Sorry.**

Chapter 5: Empty sorrows

"Naruto" Sakura shouted and went and hugged him. He stood limply as she embraced him, he didn't wrap his arms around her. He stood and watched as Sasuke walked over to Kakashi. Sasuke stared back at him. "Naruto? Are you alright? Did you really mean what you said on the phone?" Sakura asked. He stood there and ignored her completely. Sasuke and Kakashi were talking._ I bet he's saying it was all his fault, I can't let that happen. But if I try and help him will say I'm lying. _Naruto was scared. "Are you going to completely ignore me?" Sakura asked looking up at him from his chest.

"Get off me Sakura." Naruto shoved her off of him. "Go and find another boyfriend." Sakura looked at him walk away. His hair flowed with the wind that blew from how he walked. Sakura just looked blankly.

"Go find another? That's not like Naruto." _There is something wrong with Naruto._

"Well Sakura if you haven't noticed I've changed a lot since this morning." Naruto continued to walk. Sakura dropped on the floor, she sat there, lifelessly._ I wish he would just die_ Sakura thought as and evil grin spread across her face.Naruto stopped. Her grin faded. Sakura leered at him. He looked at her and laughed.

After talking with the head teacher they agreed they can stay in the same groups but are to be split up. They three of them were at home.

"The nerve of you two robbing the head teacher's car and then coming back and disagreeing with all the suggestions." Kakashi wasn't in the best of moods. "Sasuke and Ino swap rooms now. I don't you two around each other and Ino you'll take no bribes or black mail."

"What the hell Kakashi, what do…. I won't ask that." Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other.

"Naruto I don't want you in the same house but I'm not throwing you out on the street. So under my roof you'll do what I say! Ok?"

" Ye Kakashi" all four chorused.

" Now I'm taking Ino to get a pregnancy test, right while I'm gone Sakura you're in charge and in want you to keep them to out of trouble." Kakashi walked out the door with Ino. Sakura shoved Naruto up the wall.

"What do you think you are doing? Messing with someone's feelings like that!" Sakura was red with rage.

" Naruto I'm going up to our room , I'm going to get ready I'll see you in five minutes." Sasuke ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sakura interviewed Naruto reading his body language.

" Sasuke and me are going to are going to meet Gaara at the cinemas." Naruto shoved her away from him and he went upstairs too. _If Sasuke never turned gay then I would have the boy of my dreams, but now he is a fading dream, it's as if he a cat that I loved and it ran off to another person. I just wish it could go back to the old days._ Naruto and Sasuke came down five minutes later. Sakura tried stopping them from going out but it was useless. Sakura felt useless.


	6. Sakura's Breakdown

Chapter 6: Sakura's Breakdown

Kakashi got back with Ino to the house. Ino screamed. Sakura sat there with bloody wrists.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Kakashi looked worried. Ino ran it the kitchen and grabbed some bandages. "Sakura!! Listen to me!!" Kakashi was really worried. "Naruto!! Naruto!!"

"He's….. Gone…. Out…..with….Sasuke" she murmured

"That little rat! Did he do this to you? Ino call an ambulance." Kakashi asked. Sakura was falling in and out of darkness, she found it really hard to stay awake.

Sakura woke up.

"Kakashi? Ino?" she could barely see because her eyes had been shut for a while." Gaara? What are you doing here." She sat up suddenly grabbing her sheets and lifting them up with her. She looked around her. She blinked and all she saw was Kakashi and Ino.

"Where are that bastard Naruto and his gay bastard boyfriend?" Sakura asked with all the anger she could give.

"There kind of caught up in something." Kakashi said knowing he was lying.

" This movie is good" Gaara whispered. Then he looked at Naruto and Sasuke kissing. "Ew do you have to do that here?" Gaara cringed. Sasuke stopped.

"Gaara your such a wuss." Naruto and Sasuke laughed. Gaara moved over a couple of seats.

"I wonder if Sakura is alright? 'cus I've had loads of call off of her phone since we got here. I'll ring them back; I'll be back in 5." Naruto walked out. He came rushing back in and grabbed Sasuke and ran out the cinema.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sasuke as he caught up with Naruto.

"Well lets just say cus off me she slit her wrists." Sasuke fell over. "Come on we gotta get over there." They ran until they reached the hospital which wasn't that far from the cinemas.

"Kakashi!!" Sasuke slipped on the recently waxed floor. Naruto helped him up.

"Sorry for ignoring the calls I thought Sakura was ringing us to have a go at us." Naruto looked at her. She looked away.

"So how you doing?" Sasuke asked. She gave him the cold shoulder as well.

"Well I'd be alright if you hadn't started interfering in my life! You're such a fucking boyfriend stealer! Everyone at school hates you!" _except that twat Gaara _she thought. She started to cry. She slapped him, hard. He looked at her.

"Sasuke, I think you should go get something to eat, you too Naruto." Kakashi comforted Sakura. "Calm down, when we get home they'll be split up completely" Kakashi tried to think about how to split them up.

"Who does that bitch think she is? Boyfriend stealer? That's a load of bollocks!" everyone looked at Naruto. "soz." They continued to look.

"Where's his ears and tail? He's only young"

"Well I kind of deserve it cus I did kinda steal you before you split up with her." Sasuke admitted.

"Not really we had a kiss and then she went in a fit and in science I sat next to you just talking and she full on went in a mood with me! So you can barely blame yourself." Naruto started to make a bit of sense to Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi called them. They walked back over. Sakura was still in a bad mood with them. She didn't even acknowledge them on the way back to the house.

They got back and Sakura ran upstairs with ino. "so you two what am I going to do with you? Well one of you is going to sleep in the upstairs bedroom, the other one in the dining room which I have converted into a bed room."

"I'll have downstairs" Naruto said.

"Are you alright Sakura?" ino asked quietly. Sakura sat there.

"Sasuke……i…….hate…….you!" she said

"I kind of knew that already"


	7. The Separation

Chapter 7: The Separation

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. _I was hoping that Sasuke would go down here so that Sakura and Naruto could get back together and this whole thing could end._

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Naruto walked upstairs and came down five minutes later with all his stuff. Sakura walked out her room.

"Err, Naruto can I talk to you?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at her. She was smiling.

**Flashback**

_Ino looked at Sakura. "So what's this whole grudge you have got against Naruto and Sasuke?"_

"_Well first of all I caught them kissing and then I found Naruto without any ears or tail! Get my point?" she was looking at Ino._

"_Ye but Naruto loves you, you can tell from his eyes he is nothing without you." Ino laughed. Sakura sat there._

"_Really think so?" Sakura asked cautiously "he seems to hate me."_

"_Look just speak to him and he might have second thoughts about Sasuke." She smiled. Sakura beamed._

**End flashback **

Sasuke was about to walk down the stairs, when he was pulled back.

"There's no way your messing this up again. Stay away from Naruto!" Ino looked at him hard. Sasuke walked back into his room. He sat on his bed and Ino walked in. "I mean it if you mess Naruto and Sakura up again I'll mess your face up. She really likes that boy and I'm not letting her own brother ruin it for her." She turned and walked out.

"Yeah sure you we can talk as long as you don't slap me." Naruto knew not to argue because he had broken her heart already. "Come into my room." Naruto turned around and saw Ino. He gave her a 'thanks' look. Sasuke walked out his room. He looked at Naruto.

"So what did you want?" he asked her whilst placing the box on his bed.

"Ino told me that you still liked me and I was just wondering if it was true" she was staring at the floor like some little school girl.

"Well she sure knows what she's talking about." He smiled at her.

"Really?!" she perked up. She ran towards him and hugged him hard. Naruto looked at her. He missed her hugging him like that. She looked up at him.

"Do you think you'd……"

"Sure" Naruto interrupted.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke, Ino and Kakashi were listening in on the conversation.

"So we finally have peace, good work Ino!" Ino looked at Sasuke sternly.

" Kakashi you put the dinner on and I'll come and help you in a minute."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute then, Ino" Kakashi walked off.

"Sasuke, right I hear of you even touching Naruto in forbidden places, I swear I wi…." The door started to open.

"Sakura! I've been looking for you I need to talk to you!" Ino made up

"well it's gonna have to wait cus me and my boyfriend need some catching up time." Sakura smiled at Ino with a toothy grin.

"Kakashi! I and Sakura are going out to eat so we will see you later." Naruto looked back at Ino and Sasuke. He just smiled and gave a dim look at Sasuke and then ino shoved her head in they way of Naruto's view. _That big headed bitch_ thought Naruto.

" so where do you wanna go?" Sakura asked.

"I know lets just go wherever our hearts take us and we'll end up finding a street.

Kakashi walked into the room.

"so ino would you move into Sasuke's room so Naruto can go in your room?" ino smiled sure.

"that'll be great fun, won't it Sasuke?" Sasuke was thinking about Naruto. She elbowed him in the balls.

"yeah" he crouched down in pain.

"stomach ache, he ate too much chocolate." She smiled. Ino grabbed his shirt and dragged him upstairs. _God, that girl is weird _Kakashi laughed.


End file.
